How to Train Your Merlin
by merlinfrostG
Summary: Arthur is the outcast of Berk and can't do anything right. So when he shoots down a Night Fury with cobalt blue eyes and befriends it he finds his life taking a turn for the better. But what will happen when his father, Uther finds out? And what's this about a queen dragon? Arthur will find himself on his biggest adventure yet with his best friend Merlin the Night Fury be his side
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**Frost: OH MY GOSH! ANOTHER STORY! That's right everyone, I have been hit with genius yet again! It is a Merlin and How to train your dragon crossover!**

**Merlin: Should I be worried, all the Sonic characters say your really mean to them**

**Frost: I am nothing of the sort**

**Sonic: She's lying! Run while you still can!**

**Frost: How'd you get in here? Guards! **

***Toothless swoops in and grabs Sonic carrying him away***

**Merlin: And here I was thinking that only I can command a dragon**

**Frost: Nope, I can do it too**

**Merlin: I think I'm gonna like you**

**Frost: Feelings mutual, now if you would so kindly do the thing**

**Merlin: Frost doesn't own me or how to train your Dragon, I belong to BBC and HTTYD belongs to Dream Works**

**Frost: I will own all of you one day!**

**Merlin: Please review and hope you like the new story**

It was a nice quiet night on the island of Berk, all was peaceful and calm and the place had a nice safe feeling about it. Well, that is until the dragons arrived. You see while most people have mice or mosquito's berk has dragons.  
The chief of berk was a large man named Uther, a man said to have popped a dragon's head clean off of its shoulders when he was just a baby! He was a rough and bitter man seeing how his loving wife had been taken and 'killed' by dragons almost fifteen years ago leaving him and his only son behind.

Uther's son was Arthur Pendragon, the old family legend saying they got their last name from having concord the great beasts and slain them. Arthur was a small lad, golden hair, bright electric blue eyes and fair skin. He looked nothing like his father who was a big beefy man with dark black hair and cold grey eyes. No, Arthur took after his mother who he never got to know.  
Sadly Arthur was also known as the village hiccup, that is that he was a mistake and couldn't do anything right. Every time he steps outside during a dragon raid disaster falls. He's a lonely fifteen year old seeing how the other teens want nothing to do with him.

Right now Arthur was sitting happily in his house when he heard the mighty roar of a Monsters Nightmare. Opening the door he gasped in shock at seeing the fire breathing dragon just outside ready to burn him to a crisp. Thankfully the boy had enough sense to shut the door just in time.

"Dragons" Arthur breathed out before opening the door again and running into the village hoping to help. As the blonde rushed through the chaos he ducked his head as he heard the villages start to shout out at him.

"What are you doing here?"

"What are you doing out?"

"Get inside!"

"Get back inside!"

Arthur ignored them all and kept running only to give a yelp when someone grabbed him by the scruff on his shirt and lift him off the ground just as a dragon flew by and breathed fire on where he would have been.

"Arthur! What is he? What are you doing out? Get inside!" Uther, Arthur's father yelled seeing how he was the one to grab Arthur as he ran past. Uther then shoved Arthur towards some buildings and glared up into the dragon filled sky before turning towards a man standing beside him.

"What have we got" he asked coldly.

"Gronckles, Nadders, Zipplebacks. Oh, and Hoark saw a Monstrous Nightmare" the man said making the chief frown slightly at the news.

"Any Night Furies?" he asked as a hint of worry seeped into his voice.

"Not so far"

"Good" Uther sighed for you see, Night Furies are the most feared dragons of all. No one has ever see one before and the Vikings call it the offspring of lightning and death itself. It never steals food, never shows itself and never misses.

As Uther heads off Arthur rushes into the blacksmiths place, quickly throwing on a rob and passing an aged man called Gaius. He was missing a hand and a leg and although he looked intimidating he was the only person who actually talked to Arthur and liked him.

"Ah! Nice of you to join the party. I thought you'd been carried off" Gaius said with a smirk, easily falling into their joking ways. He knew it helped to cheer the blond up.

"Who me? Nah, come on! I'm way too muscular for their taste. They wouldn't know what to do with all this" Arthur joked while striking a pose making the elderly blacksmith roll his eyes but a small smile was tugging at his lips.

"Well, they need toothpicks, don't they?" he asked making Arthur scowl at him but get to work on sharpening swords and other weapons Vikings brought him. Arthur had been Gaius's apprentice ever since he was little, well, littler.

On the other side of the village Uther stood tall and proud, directing his men all the while fighting dragons, "We move to the lower defences. We'll counter-attack with the catapults"

As the chief said this a dragon swooped low, setting a house on fire. A Viking watched all this happen and yelled at the top of his lungs FIRE! As he shouted a group of teens appeared from the shadows with buckets of water in hand.  
The largest of the teens was a strong beefy boy called Percival followed by an arrogant looking boy called Gawain. The twins were Morgana and Mordred followed by a beautiful dark skinned girl called Gwen. Arthur watched from the blacksmiths window and gazed at Gwen with a glazed over look. As they passed him he made to follow only for Gaius to grab the back of his shirt much like his father had.

"Ah, come on. Let me out, please. I need to make my mark" Arthur begged as Gaius gave him the 'eyebrow of doom' as he had come to call it.

"Oh, you've made plenty of marks. All in the wrong places" Gaius reminded the youth of sighed but wasn't ready to give in just yet, he was far too stubborn, much like his father.

"Please, two minutes. I'll kill a dragon. My life will get infinitely better. I might even get a date" Arthur cried in exasperation only to have Gaius shake his head and give a frustrated sigh.

"You can't lift a hammer. You can't swing an axe, you can't even throw one of these" he listed while holding up a bola (Correct me if I'm wrong) only to have a Viking appear and snatch it away from him and throw it at a Gronckle whose eyes widened in shock before it crashed to the ground.

"Okay fine, but this will throw it for me" Arthur said while walking over to a small machine that could fire the bola for him only when Arthur gently placed his hand on it he machine jerked forward flinging the string with the heavy stones on the end forward and into the face of an unsuspecting Viking. Gaius watched as the man fell to the floor before turning to face Arthur with a deep scowl.

"See, now this right here is what I'm talking about" he sighed trying to get the stubborn hair to listen but this was Arthur we're talking about.

"Mild calibration issue—"

"Arthur. If you ever want to get out there to fight dragons, you need to stop all...this" Gaius said while gesturing to all of Arthur who frown up at him.

"But you just gestured to all of me" he pointed out making Gaius smirk down at him.

"Yes! That's it! Stop being all of you"

"Ohhhh!"

"Ohhhh! Yes!"

"You, sir, are playing a dangerous game. Keeping this much, raw... Vikingness contained. There will be consequences!" Arthur warned trying to appear threatening but Gaius just shook his head and placed a very heavy sword in Arthur's hands.

"I'll take my chances. Sword. Sharpen. Now" he ordered as Arthur gazed out the window in determination. One day he knew he would get out there and prove his worth because killing a dragon is everything around Berk. A Nadder Head is sure to at least get him noticed. Gronckle are tough, taking down those would defiantly get him a girlfriend. A Zippelback? Exotic. Two heads, twice the status.

"They found the sheep!" a Viking cried trying to fend off a Nadder Head that was eyeing the sheep hungrily.

"Concentrate fire over the lower bank!" Uther yelled angrily from on top of a tower.

"Fire!"

And then there's the Monstrous Nightmare. Only the best Vikings go after those. They have this nasty habit of setting themselves on fire. One crawled up the tower Uther stood on and indeed set itself on fire and growled menacingly up at him. Uther sneered down at it and handed his axe to another Viking standing beside him who was eyeing the dragon wearily.

"Reload! I'll take care of this" he ordered before throwing a punch at the massive dragon that shrieked angrily at him. But just as he was about to throw another punch a high pitched moaning sound rang through the air making the dragon take flight and Uther to look up in slight fear.

"Night Fury! Get down!" someone shouted just as a large ball of fire hit the tower. A large black blur rushed past faster than the blink of an eye. The dragon seemed to be rounding for another shot making Uther's eyes widen in shock.

"JUMP!" he shouted just as the Night Fury struck again and the tower came crashing down. Arthur watched the whole thing and gained a determined expression and puffed out his chest. No one has ever killed a Night Fury. That's why Arthur was determined to be the first.

"Man the fort, Arthur, they need me out there!" Gaius said while changing his hooked hand into a small sword. As he started making his way towards the door he seemed to realize who he was talking to and turned around and pointed a finger at Arthur.

"Stay. Put. There. You know what I mean" he said before giving a war cry and rushing off into battle. Arthur watched him go before turning and grabbing his machine and heading out the door much to the other Viking's dismay.

"Arthur!"

"Where are you going?"

"Come back here!"

"I know. Be right back" Arthur yelled over his shoulder and kept running.

Uther, unaware that his only son was up to no good, was fighting with a group of captured Nadders that were roaring and shrieking in anger. One opened its mouth and let lose a stream of fire before Uther clamped its mouth shut.

"Mind yourselves! The devils still have some juice in them!" he warned as more Vikings came to help control the dragons.

Arthur ignored all the other Vikings and quickly made it to the top of a cliff and set up his machine and looked up into the inky blackness of the night sky. A distant roar sounded but he couldn't see anything that had made the sound.

"Come on. Give me something to shoot at, give me something to shoot at" he whispered to himself. He narrowed his eyes as the moaning sounded again and he focused his attention on a tower in front of him. Sure enough, not a second later, the tower went up in flames and a dark shape zoomed past it. Closing his eyes Arthur pressed the released button and gave a small yelp as he was thrown back from the force of the machine.  
Standing up quickly he listened and watched in shock as a loud thunk sounded followed by a shriek of pain and a dark shape fell from the sky and crashed into the forest on the other side of the island.

"Oh I hit it! Yes, I hit it! Did anybody see that?" Arthur cried in joy only to turn and see a Monstrous Nightmare standing behind him. It growled angrily and used one of its feet to crush his machine making Arthur sigh in defeat.

"Execpt for you"

Uther who had just managed to control one of the Nadders looked up in shock when he heard a very familiar scream coming from the ridge just above him. Looking up he could clearly see his son being chased by a Monstrous Nightmare making him sigh.

"Do not let them escape!" he yelled as he stood up and went running after his son.

Arthur by now was running faster than he had ever run before. He gave a scream when the dragon breathed fire at him and quickly ducked behind a pole for safety. He then slowly poked his head around the side to see if the dragon had left not realizing that said dragon was behind him and about to clamp its jaws down on the poor boy.  
Before it could however Uther rammed into it and knocked it away from his son. The dragon growled angrily and opened its mouth to breathe fire only for a tiny stream to escape and it gave a small whimper of fear.

"You're all out" Uther growled and started throwing punch after punch at the poor creature until it gave a roar of anger and took to the skies. Uther huff slightly before turning to his son just as the pole gave way and fell to one side revealing a very sheepish looking Arthur.

"Sorry dad" he sighed. He watched as the top of the pole which had been holding a large metal cage filled with fire rolled down the hill destroying all the houses in its wake and setting free the Nadders Uther had painstakingly captured. The boy winced and watched as the dragons quickly left leaving the whole village staring at him.

"Ok, but I hit a Night Fury" he said quickly only for Uther to grab his shoulder and start to march him back towards his house.

"It's not like the last few times, Dad. I mean I really actually hit it. You guys were busy and I had a very clear shot. It went down, just off Raven Point. Let's get a search party out there, before it—"

"-STOP! Just... stop" Uther growled only to give a sigh and run his hands through his hair as a tired look appeared on his face, "Every time you step outside, disaster follows. Can you not see that I have bigger problems? Winter's almost here and I have an entire village to feed!"

"Between you and me, the village could do with a little less feeding, don't ya think?" Arthur said making many Vikings mutter and look down at their stomachs and send glares his way.

"This isn't a joke, Arthur! Why can't you follow the simplest orders?" Uther groaned and glared at his son who took this as his opportunity to get his father to finally listen to him.

"I can't stop myself. I see a Dragon and I have to just... kill it, you know? It's who I am, Dad" he said hoping that Uther would listen but the man just shook his head.

"You are many things, Arthur. But a Dragon-killer is not one of them. Get back to the house. Make sure he gets there. I have his mess to clean up" Uther growled to Gaius who nodded and gave Arthur the eyebrow of doom while smacking the boy on the back of the head for good measure. As they walk past the teens who were laughing Arthur ducked his head and looked down at the ground shamefully.

"Quite the performance" Morgana sneered while elbowing her twin Mordred who sniggered into his hands.

"I've never seen anyone mess up that badly. That helped!" Gawain said making the other teens laugh as well. The only one not laughing was Gwen.

"Thank you, thank you. I was trying, so..." Arthur trailed off refusing to say anymore and cowered under the glare he knew Gwen was sending him. Gaius watched the whole thing and sighed as he continued to lead Arthur back home. When they were just heading up the hill towards the massive house Arthur finally seemed to fine his voice again.

"I really did hit one" he muttered to his one and only friend.

"Sure, Arthur"

"He never listens"

"Runs in the family"

"And when he does, it's always with this... disappointed scowl. Like someone skimped on the meat in his sandwich. *impersonating his father* Excuse me, barmaid. I'm afraid you brought me the wrong offspring. I ordered an extra-large boy with beefy arms. Extra guts and glory on the side. This here, this is a talking fish bone!" Arthur cried looking more and more depressed by the minute.

"Now, you're thinking about this all wrong. It's not so much what you look like, it's what's inside that he can't stand" Gaius said trying to cheer the young lad up and only making the blonde frown at him.

"Thank you for summing that up"

"Look, the point is, stop trying so hard to be something you're not"

"I just want to be one of you guys" Arthur said brokenly before shutting the door. Gaius sighed quietly to himself before turning and walking away not realising that Arthur had snuck out the back and rushed off deep into the forest.

**Frost: And that's the end of chapter one!**

**Merlin: Where am I?**

**Frost: You'll show up later, don't worry**

**Arthur: For now its all about me**

**Frost: *Glares at Arthur before turning to Merlin* You can use magic on him if you want to**

**Merlin: *Smirks evilly at Arthur***

**Arthur: AAAAHHHHHHH! *Runs away***

**Frost: Darn, I was looking forward to seeing what you would do to him, maybe make him an arse again?**

**Merlin: I like how you think**

**Frost: While Merlin and I plane more evil deeds please have a nice day and see you all next time**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Frost: Can you believe that I wrote this chapter in 22 minutes right after I posted the first chapter?**

**Merlin: That is very impressive**

**Arthur: How come I'm not in this chapter?**

**Frost: Because your not so shut your mouth and SIT DOWN!**

**Arthur: *Gulp* Yes mam**

**Merlin: You must teach me how to do that**

**Frost: All in good time my young pupil, for now on with the show!**

**Merlin: Frost doesn't own us, we belong to BBC and Dream Works**

**Arthur: Please review and have a nice Frost free day**

**Frost: I heard that!**

Inside the great hall a meeting was taking place. Uther stood at the head of the table with a map spread out in front of him while the Vikings around him muttered and watched their great leader intently.

"Either we finish them or they'll finish us! It's the only way we'll be rid of them! If we find the nest and destroy it, the Dragons will leave. They'll find another home!" Uther told them while driving a dagger into the map where the dragon's nest was meant to be, "One more search, before the ice sets in"

"Those ships never come back!" a Viking said from the crowd making many murmur in agreement.

"We're Vikings. It's an occupational hazard. Now who's with me?" Uther yelled out only for many Vikings to turn away and scuff their feet on the floor obviously not wanting to go along on the trip.

"Today's not good for me" someone muttered.

"I've gotta do my axe returns" said another making Uther scowl and stand up straighter.

"Alright. Those who stay will look after Arthur" he called. This had a great affect for all the Vikings raised their hands now egger to join their chief.

"To the ships!"

"I'm with you Uther"

"That's more like it" Uther smiled as they all started to leave the hall leaving just him and Gaius alone.

"I'll pack my undies" the aged man said while putting his drink down and whipping his mouth on the back of his sleeve.

"No, I need you to stay and train some new recruits" Uther informed him making Gaius give a small barking laugh.

"Oh, perfect. And while I'm busy, Arthur can cover the stall. Molten steel, razor sharp blades, lots of time to himself... what could possibly go wrong?"

"What am I going to do with him Gaius?" the chief sighed making his long-time friend turn serious and face him.

"Put him in training with the others" he told the father even though he knew the man would reject the idea straight away, he needed Uther see reason here.

"No, I'm serious"

"So am I"

"He'd be killed before you let the first Dragon out of its cage" Uther snapped as he started to pace back and forth.

"Oh, you don't know that" Gaius said thinking his friend was just being slightly dramatic.

"I do know that, actually"

"No, you don't"

"No, actually I do"

"No you don't!" Gaius yelled feeling his patience finally wearing thin.

"Listen! You know what he's like. From the time he could crawl he's been... different. He doesn't listen. Has the attention span of a sparrow. I take him fishing and he goes hunting for... for trolls!" Uther cried in exasperation.

"Trolls exist! They steal your socks. But only the left ones. What's with that?" Gaius yelled only to gain a confused expression near the end making Uther sigh.

"When I was a boy..."

"Oh here we go" the elderly man sighed obviously having heard this story many times before.

"My father told me to bang my head against a rock and I did it. I thought it was crazy, but I didn't question him. And you know what happened?"

"You got a headache"

"That rock split in two. It taught me what a Viking could do, Gaius. He could crush mountains, level forests, tame seas! Even as a boy, I knew what I was, what I had to become. Arthur is not that boy" Uther said looking at his friend and hoping he understood what he was trying to say.

"You can't stop him, Uther. You can only prepare him. Look, I know it seems hopeless. But the truth is you won't always be around to protect him. He's going to get out there again. He's probably out there now" Gaius said making Uther gain a look of thought as he turned over Gaius's words in his head and quickly came to a conclusion on what he must do.

**Frost: How was that?**

**Arthur: Boring, can we see more of me now?**

**Frost: You want me to call Toothless in here?**

**Arthur: NO! I'LL BE GOOD!**

**Merlin: You have him well trained**

**Frost: Should call this story how to train your Arthur instead **

**Arthur: You are both evil**

**Merlin: Oh well, we can't all be perfect**

**Frost: Too right**

**Merlin: Please review and see you all next time**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Frost: Man I am on a roll, three updates on the same story on the same day!**

**Merlin: I am glade you find this story so enjoyable**

**Frost: Well of course I do, it has you in it!**

**Merlin: Why thank you**

**Arthur: Am I in this chapter?**

**Frost: Yes you are your royal pratness**

**Arthur: You've been spending to much time with Merlin**

**Frost: Have not!**

**Merlin: Anyway, Frost doesn't own us sadly**

**Arthur: Please review and have a nice day **

Deep in the forest Arthur walked along trying to find where the dragon had fallen but all his attempts had been in vain. A small sketch book in his hands held a drawing of the island and had crosses all over it from where he had been searching. In his frustration, Arthur began to scribble all over the page before snapping the book shut with a sigh.

"Uggh, the gods hate me. Some people lose their knife or their mug. No, not me. I manage to lose an entire Dragon?!" he shouted and smack a low hanging branch that snapped back and hit him in the eye. The boy grunted in pain and glared up at the offending branch only to realize that the tree the branch was attached too was broken. Looking down a small hill, Arthur could see a small ditch had been made from where something Big had crash landed.  
With a frown the blonde slowly made his way down the hill looking at all the bent and broken trees as he went till he reached a small incline. Arthur looked over it only to gasp in fear when he saw a large black mass laying in the open. Breathing heavily he peak over and his eyes widened at what he saw.

It was the Night Fury, laying there all tangled up. It was massive and its black scales gleamed in the sun light. Its body looked very feline like, almost like that of a panthers and the claws on its feet were deadly looking. Reaching for the small dagger Arthur slowly made his way towards the fallen beast and when it didn't move he gave a breathy laugh.

"Oh wow. I did it. I did it. This fixes everything. Yes! I have brought down this mighty beast!" Arthur yelled while placing his foot on the Dragon's side and striking a pose only to flinch away violently when the Dragon gave a groan and used its tide up leg to shove his foot off it.  
Arthur gasped and brandished his dagger at the beast as it breathed deeply and gradually made his way to where the head was. What he saw made him freeze in place.

A pair of cobalt blue eyes stared back into his own electric blue ones. The Dragon seemed to not only be staring into his eyes, but his very soul itself and it shook Arthur to the very core. He couldn't look away no matter how hard he tried and as he stared into the Dragon's eyes he felt something inside him shift, like it had found something that had been missing for a very long time. The blonde shook his head and raised the dagger slightly and furrowed his eyebrows.

"I'm going to kill you, Dragon. I'm gonna cut out your heart and take it to my father. I'm a Viking. I am a Viking!" Arthur shouted and the Dragon seemed to give a small groan of protest. The boy raised the dagger above his head and closed his eyes ready to end the great beast's life but couldn't help himself and looked down into the bright blue eyes.  
The dragon raised its head and gave a small snorting breathe as he gazed up at his would be killer. Arthur's eyes softened slightly before he shut his eyes tight and raised the dagger higher. The Dragon gave a heart breaking moan and closed its eyes, accepting its fate and let its head fall to the ground in defeat. Arthur watched this and try as he might, he couldn't bring himself to bring the dagger down.

With a frustrated sigh he stepped away from the fallen animal and looked at it with sorrow filled eyes, "I did this"

He went to walk away but stopped and turned back to the Dragon that would surly die if left there. Arthur sighed to himself and looked down at his dagger once more but with a different glint in his eyes now.

Black eyelids snapped open to reveal stunning cobalt blue eyes as the sound of something cutting through rope filled the air. Arthur was crouched by the beast's stomach cutting away the rope that held it in place with a determined look on his face. However, after cutting another rope the Night Fury suddenly shot up with a mighty roar, pinning Arthur to the rock behind him.  
Arthur gasped in fear and gazed up into the blue eyes that looked eerily similar to an angry cats eyes, pupils turned into very thin slits. He could feel his heart hammering away in his chest as the black Dragon breathed heavily, its breath making his blonde hair blow all over the place.

But as he continued to stare into those eyes his fear vanished into something more along the lines of curiosity. He turned his head more to face the animal that returned his gaze full on when it suddenly opened its mouth revealing rows of sharp, fearsome teeth. Arthur felt his blood turn cold for he knew this was it, this was the end, he was going to die.  
Closing his eyes tightly he waited for the pain that the Dragon's fire would bring but it never came. Instead, the Night Fury gave a loud angry roar that left his ears ringing before it huffed and turned away. Arthur watched as it vanished into the forest only vaguely noting that it didn't seem to be flying quiet right as it kept crashing into trees and small cliffs before falling to the floor again, roaring and shrieking all the while.

Arthur breathed a deep sigh of relief and slumped slightly against the rock, the Dragon's roar's and shrieks still echoing throughout the forest. He stood on shaky legs and began to walk back the way he came before he gave a small moan and fell back to the floor in a dead faint.

**Arthur: Why do I have to faint?**

**Frost: It's in the story!**

**Arthur: Well the story is stupid**

**Frost: *Gasp* MERLIN!**

**Merlin: *Comes running* What? What's happened?**

**Frost: *Sobbing* Arthur called my story STUPID!**

**Merlin: Arthur how could you! You must be punished!**

**Arthur: What?! No! Wait! *Is hit with a spell that turns his ears into donkey ears***

**Frost: Oh that makes me feel much better!**

**Arthur: *Glares and brays like a donkey***

**Merlin: Sorry Arthur, I don't speak Arse**

**Frost: Please review and see you all next time. Now Merlin lets have some fun with Arthur**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**Frost: Yes, you guess it, 4 updates in just one day!**

**Arthur: You seem very happy about this story**

**Frost: Yes I am, using the script online helps me writ the story faster but I will be adding bits in here and there, mainly around the time that you ad Merlin become friends**

**Arthur: Who is Merlin by the way?**

**Frost: You'll just have to wait and see**

**Merlin: Frost doesn't own us, BBC and Dream Works does. Please review and have a nice day**

Later that night Arthur opens the door to his house to see his father sitting by the fire. He grimaces and quickly tries to run upstairs to his room without alerting the man to his presence.

"Arthur" Uther says just as Arthur is half way up the stairs. The boy in questions winces and quickly turns around and walks back down the stairs.

"Dad. Uh...Uh... I have to talk to you, Dad" Arthur finally says while rubbing the back of his head.

"I need to speak with you too, son" Uther says while clasping his hands together.

"I've decided I don't want to fight Dragons. What? I think it's time you learn fight Dragons. What?" they both say at the same time confusing the other seeing how they couldn't quite understand what the other had said.

"You go first" Uther urges his Son.

"No, you go first" Arthur says wondering what his father has to say to him. After all, Uther doesn't normally interact with his son so Arthur was curious to see what he had to say.

"Alright. You get your wish. Dragon training. You start in the morning" Uther says looking slightly worried as he says this and places his hands on his hips.

"Oh man, I should've gone first. Uh, 'cause I was thinking, you know we have a surplus of Dragon-fighting Vikings, but do we have enough bread-making Vikings, or small home repair Vikings—" Arthur starts to say in a panic only for Uther to cut him off.

"You'll need this" the man says while dropping an axe into the boys arms making Arthur stagger backwards from the weight.

"I don't want to fight Dragons" Arthur says trying to get his dad to listen but of course the man doesn't listen to his son's words.

"Come on. Yes, you do" Uther laughs thinking his son is trying to be funny which only makes Arthur even more frustrated.

"Rephrase. Dad, I can't kill Dragons"

"But you will kill Dragons"

"No, I'm really very extra sure that I won't"

"It's time Arthur"

"Can you not hear me?!" the blonde cried feeling like he was talking to a brick wall seeing how his dad wasn't listening to a single thing he was saying.

"This is serious son! When you carry this axe, you carry all of us with you. Which means you walk like us. You talk like us. You think like us. No more of... this" Uther says and gestures to all of Arthur.

"You just gestured to all of me" Arthur growled out remembering how Gaius had done the same thing early.

"Deal?" Uther asks not even taking note of what his son had just said.

"This conversation is feeling very one-sided"

"DEAL?!" Uther all but shouts making Arthur wilt and look up at the man in defeat seeing how he has no choice in the matter.

"Deal"

"Good. Train hard. I'll be back. Probably" Uther says as he grabs a bag and heads out the door leaving a very disgruntled Arthur behind.

"And I'll be here. Maybe"

**Frost: Short, I know, but that is the scene in the movie**

**Merlin: Well you have updated 4 times in one day, people shouldn't be upset about a short chapter**

**Frost: Your right, thank you Merlin**

**Merlin: Anytime my friend**

**Arthur: Please review and see you all next time, maybe even in a few minutes**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**Frost: 5 UPDATES IN ONE DAY! HOLY MOLY!**

**Merlin: I am so proud of you!**

**Frost: And I am proud of you my friend for teaching Arthur a lesson when he was mean to me**

**Merlin: Anything for you my dear Frost**

**Arthur: Why can't you be this polite to me?**

**Merlin: Because then you would get board**

**Arthur: True, true, anyway, Frost doesn't own us, BBC and Dream Works does**

**Merlin: Please review and have a nice day**

Early the next morning all the teens were at the kill ring ready for their first day if dragon training.

"Welcome to dragon training" Gaius called as he led them all into the ring. The teens gazed around in amazement as they all help various weapons in their hands.

"No turning back" Gwen breathed deeply as she walked deeper into the ring.

"I hope I get some serious burns" Mordred said with a smile making his twin sister smirk as well.

"I'm hoping for some mauling, like on my shoulder or lower back" Morgana smirked.

"Yeah, it's only fun if you get a scar out of it" Gwen agreed with her friends.

"Yeah, no kidding, right? Pain. Love it" Arthur said sarcastically from behind them making all the teens turn and send him withering looks.

"Oh great. Who let him in?" Mordred sighed.

"Let's get started! The recruit who does best will win the honour of killing his first Dragon in front of the entire village" Gaius called drawing smirks from the teens except Arthur as they imagined themselves being the one to kill the dragon. Arthur just hoped he'd make it out alive.

"Arthur already killed a Night Fury, so does that disqualify him or...?" Gawain joked making his friends laugh and send jeering looks towards Arthur who looked down to avoid their eyes as they started to walk away.

"Can I transfer to the class with the cool Vikings?" Mordred asked his friends as Gaius walked over to Arthur and threw a supportive arm around the boy's shoulder.

"Don't worry. You're small and you're weak. That'll make you less of a target. They'll see you as sick or insane and go after the more Viking-like teens instead" the aged man said as he steered Arthur towards the other teens and all but shoved him into Percival's side making the giant of a boy glare down at him and move away.

"Behind these doors are just a few of the many species you will learn to fight" Gaius said as he walk past the cages of the dragons.

"The Deadly Nadder"

"Speed: eight; Armour: sixteen" Percival said with an excited smile plastered on his face.

"The Hideous Zippelback"

"Plus eleven stealth times two"

"The Monstrous Nightmare"

"Firepower: fifteen"

"The Terrible Terror"

"Attack: eight; Venom: twelve"

"CAN YOU STOP THAT?! And... the Gronckle" Gaius said as he place a hand on the lever to the cage.

"Jaw strength: eight" Percival whispered to Arthur who look up at the taller boy with a raised eyebrow.

"Whoa, wait! Aren't you gonna teach us first!?" Gawain yelled seeing what Gaius was about to do with his hand on the lever.

"I believe in learning on the job" the old man said with a smirk before pulling down on the lever. Almost instantly a large brown coloured dragon burst from the cage. The Gronckle flew erratically around as the teens all scattered in order to avoid being the centre of the dragons attention.

"Today is about survival. If you get blasted, you're dead. Quick, what's the first thing you're going to need?" Gaius called out into the pandemonium as the teens ran all over the place to avoid the dragon.

"A doctor?" Arthur called out as his voice rose a level in his fear of the beats.

"Plus five speed?" Percival asked weakly.

"A shield" Gwen said firmly already know what to do.

"Shields! Go!" Gaius yelled and all the young kids rushed to find a shield, "You're most important piece of equipment is your shield. If you must make a choice between a sword or a shield, take the shield" he said as he watched Arthur struggle with his shield while at the same time trying to hold onto his axe.

The twins, Morgana and Mordred had quickly located some shields but were both only interested in a shield that had a skull painted on it.

"Get your hands off my shield!" Mordred huffed while trying to jerk the shield from his sister's grip and failing.

"There's like a million shields!" Morgana argued as she too tried to rip the shield from her brother's grip and failing as well.

"Take that one, it has a flower on it. Girls like flowers" Mordred snarled only to have Morgana rip the shield from his grip and slam it down on his head.

"Oops, now this one has blood on it" she snapped as Mordred once again tried to take the shield. As the twins fought over it they unknowingly drew the Gronckles attention. The dragon quickly opened its mouth and fired a small fire ball at the two, hitting the shield and sending both teens to the floor in a daze.

"Mordred, Morgana, you're out!" Gaius called having seen the whole thing.

"What?" the twins said in unison as they looked around in confusion having not really gained their baring's yet. The elderly man shook his head at the pair and turned his attention back to the remaining teens.

"Those shields are good for another thing: noise! Make lots of it to throw off a dragon's aim" Gaius called and the teens instantly began hitting their shields making the Gronckle shake his head in confusion as its vision went all fuzzy.

"All dragons have a limited number of shots. How many does a Gronckle have?" Gaius asked.

"Five?!" Gawain shouted as he jumped from foot to foot as he eyed the dragon fearfully.

"No, six!" Percival yelled with a smile on his face, proud of his extensive knowledge on dragons.

"Correct, six. That's one for each of you!" Gaius called happily as the Gronckle fried a shot at Percival which it his shield sending it flying and making said boy scream in fear, "Percival out"

"Arthur, get in there!" Gaius yelled having only just noticed that the blonde teen was hiding behind a panel of wood. The boy began to emerge only to scream in fear when a fire ball just missed hitting him. Not far away from Arthur, Gwen stood with her axe at the ready as Gawain slid up next to her with a flirtatious smile on his face.

"So anyway I'm moving into my parents' basement. You should come by sometime to work out. You look like you work out" Gawain commented only to have a fire ball hit him on his shield.

"Gawain! You're done!" Gaius all but laughed because it was just too funny to watch the teens being beaten by a dragon.

"So, I guess it's just you and me, huh?" Arthur said to Gwen having finally emerged from his hiding place and had gone to stand next to the dark skinned beauty.

"Nope. Just you" Gwen said and ran for it just as the Gronckle fire a shot that hit Arthur's shield and making it roll away from him and for him to give chase.

"One shot left" Gaius yelled as Arthur continued to chase his shield not knowing the Gronckle was following close behind, "Arthur!"

The blonde turned and pressed his back up against the wall as the dragon cornered him and almost seemed to glare at him. His chest heaved as the dragon opened its mouth and he could see the build-up of fire and closed his eyes remembering how the Night Fury had done this to him only, this time, he wouldn't be walking away from it. But just was the Gronckle was about to fire a hooked hand grabbed its head throwing off its aim and hitting the wall just above Arthur's head. The boy flinched and curled into a ball as his arms flew up to his head as an instinctual effort to protect his head. His saviour was revealed to be Gaius who was glaring as he dragged the dragon back towards its cage.

"And that's six. Go back to bed, ya overgrown sausage! You'll get another chance, don't you worry" he snarled as he threw the dragon back into its cage and slammed the door shut. He then turned and walked up to Arthur who still lay on the floor looking shaken.

"Remember, a Dragon will always, always go for the kill"

**Frost: And that's chapter 5**

**Arthur: I don't like that they're all mean to me, I am they're king after all**

**Merlin: For once will you shut up you dollop head**

**Arthur: You can't order me around Merlin**

**Frost: True he can't...but I can**

**Merlin: That is just what Morgana did when she revealed to Uther that she was evil**

**Frost: I know right!**

**Arthur: While you two have fun reacting past Merlin episodes I am off to sleep**

**Frost: By Arthur, good luck with your sleep**

**Merlin: Again Morgana said that**

**Arthur: *Groan***


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**Frost: I cannot believe I have updated this story six times in a day**

**Merlin: This will probably be the first story you will have finished**

**Frost: And I'm already planning a sequel!**

**Arthur: You sure work fast**

**Frost: Its one of my many talents**

**Merlin: So Frost doesn't own us yet, we still belong to BBC and Dream Works**

**Arthur: Please review and have a nice day**

_"__Remember, a Dragon will always, always go for the kill"_

"So why didn't you?" Arthur wondered as he picked up the old rope that had once held the great Night Fury down before it was freed by Arthur. He frowned, wondering what was different about this dragon that would stop it from killing him. Following the path that the dragon had flown he soon came upon a small cove but couldn't see any sign of the beats.

"Well this was stupid" Arthur sigh only to see a few midnight black scales sitting on the ground next to him. Crouching down to get a better look Arthur was shocked when a loud roar ripped through the air and a shadow zoomed past him. With a gasp he sat up and looked up to see the Night Fury scratching madly at the cliff, trying to pull itself up only to fall back down into the cove. It glided unevenly over the small lake before attempting to fly once more only to fall again.  
Arthur, who was breathing heavily, had a small smile on his face and quickly jumped down onto a ledge and took out his sketch book and began to drawn the Night Fury. In just a matter of seconds he had a detailed drawing of the Dragon but was confused as too way it couldn't fly out of the cove.

"Why don't you just, fly away" he wondered aloud as the Dragon let lose a plasma blast in frustration and swished its tail and that's when Arthur saw the problem, it was missing a tail fin. The boy watched as the Dragon walked to the edge of the lake and tried in vain to catch some fish before just sitting down on the ground looking defeated. Arthur was filled with a great sense of guilt in that moment because it was his fault that the Dragon could no longer fly. He sighed and lowered his hands to his sides only to drop his pencil which bounced off rocks to the ground. The noise alerting the Dragon to his presence. But instead of attack the Dragon just stared up at him with its bright blue eyes.

Arthur breathed a sigh of relief before tilting his head to the side in curiosity at the creature before him. Strangely enough, the Night Fury copied and tilted its own head and made a small purring growl deep within its throat making Arthur feel strangely safe. He couldn't help be feel safe whenever he gazed into those cobalt blue eyes and his soul seemed to sing out in joy whenever he was near the Dragon. Whatever these feelings were, he was happy to let them be for now and just enjoy the moment.

**Frost: I know, very short but that is how long the scene is in the movie**

**Merlin: I have a sneaky suspicion on who I might me**

**Arthur: Who?**

**Merlin: Figure it out on your own!**

**Arthur: And now I think your spending to much time with Frost**

**Merlin: Am not!**

**Frost: He is not!**

**Arthur: I rest my case**

**Frost: Whatever you grumpy old king**

**Merlin: Please review and have a lovely day**


	7. Chapter 7

**chapter 7**

**Frost: I think I might get this story finished by tomorrow, maybe the day after if not**

**Merlin: I am impressed!**

**Arthur: Even I am**

**Frost: Thank you boys, that means a lot**

**Merlin: Anything for you our dear Frost**

**Frost: And now, on with the show even though I still don't own any of them**

Outside the great hall rain was coming down in heavy sheets drenching anyone who was outside to the bone. Inside all the teens and Gaius sat at a table having dinner and discussing their previous lesson with the Gronckle.

"Alright. Where did Gwen go wrong in the ring today?" Gaius asked the teens.

"I mistimed my summersault dive. It was sloppy. It threw off my reverse tumble" Gwen growled more to herself than the others around her.

"Yeah. We noticed" Mordred laughed as his twin elbowed him in the ribs.

"No, no, you were great. That was so 'Gwen'" Gawain said with a sly smirk which made Gwen want to vomit and at the same time beat Gawain into the ground.

"She's right, you have to be tough on yourselves" Gaius said sharply as his eyes landed on a very wet Arthur who had only just entered the hall, "Where did Arthur go wrong?"

"Uh. He showed up" Morgana sneered as Arthur quickly grabbed his plate and moved to sit at another empty table just next to the teen's table.

"He didn't get eaten" Mordred added after his sister with a smirk.

"He's never where he should be" Gwen growled as she sent a glare at Arthur who resisted the urge to flinch and just stared down at his food shamefully. After all, what would they all say if they knew he'd been to see the Night Fury and hadn't killed it?

"Thank you, Gwen. You need to live and breathe this stuff. The Dragon Manual. Everything we know about every Dragon we know of" Gaius said as he threw the book down onto the table in front of the teens. He looked towards the door in thought as a loud roll of thunder sounded and started to walk away, "No attacks tonight. Study up"

"Wait, you mean read?" Mordred asked as he dropped the dagger he'd been playing with.

"While we're still alive?" Morgana groaned in frustration and slumped down in her chair not looking pleased at all as her raven black hair fell all over the place.

"Why read words when you can just kill the stuff the words tell you stuff about?" Gawain asked as he hit the table making the plates on it jump slightly.

"Oh! I've read it like, seven times. There's this water Dragon that sprays boiling water at your face. And there's this other one that buries itself for like a week..." Percival began looking very excited only for the twins to cut him off.

"Yeah, that sounds great. There was a chance I was going to read that..." Mordred began.

"... But, now..." Morgana finished for her twin as they all began to stand and head for the door.

"You guys read, I'll go kill stuff" Gawain said as he headed for the door followed by the twins and Percival.

"Oh and there's this other one that has these spines that look like trees..." Percival's voiced faded away as they left the hall leaving Arthur alone with Gwen.

"So I guess we'll share—" Arthur began with a smile

"Read it" Gwen said and pushed the book towards him and rushed out the hall.

"All mine then. Wow, so okay. I'll see you uh... *door slams* tomorrow" he finished as Gwen left and he just stood there all alone once more. It wasn't till everyone had left the hall that Arthur returned with a single candle and sat down in front of the book.

"Dragon classifications. Strike Class, Fear Class, Mystery Class. Thunderdrum: This reclusive Dragon inhabits sea caves and dark tide pools. When startled, the Thunderdrum produces a concussive sound that can kill a man at close range. Extremely dangerous. Kill on sight" Arthur read aloud as he flipped the page to the next dragon.

"Timberjack: This gigantic creature has razor sharp wings that can slice through full grown trees. Extremely dangerous. Kill on sight" Arthur looked at the drawing of a massive Dragon whose wings looked to be cutting through a forest of trees.

"Scauldron: Sprays scalding water at its victim. Extremely dangerous. Changewing: Even newly hatched Dragons can spray acid. Kill on sight. Gronckle, Zippelback, The Skrill, Boneknapper, Whispering Death. Burns its victims, buries its victims, chokes its victims, turns its victim's inside-out. Extremely dangerous, extremely dangerous, kill on sight, kill on sight, kill on sight..." Arthur read as he flipped through the book seeing that all dragons were marked kill on sight till he came upon an empty page with only a few words printed on it.

"Night Fury. Speed unknown. Size unknown. The unholy offspring of lightning and death itself. Never engage this Dragon. Your only chance, hide and pray it does not find you" Arthur read before reaching into his vest and pulling out his sketch book. He opened to the page where his drawing of the Night Fury was and just stared at it for a long time thinking about the most feared Dragon alive and how it had speared his life.

**Frost: And that is another chapter, I am on a role with this**

**Merlin: Still, I think you should get to bed soon**

**Frost: Awwww! Merlin please let me stay up just a little longer, please!**

**Arthur: You know you won't be able to say no**

**Merlin: *Sigh* Fine, just a little longer**

**Frost: Yay!**

**Arthur: Please review soon and have a wonderful day**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

**Frost: This will be the last chapter for today because I have to go to bed!**

**Merlin: Good, you need your sleep**

**Frost: Just so everyone knows, I'm not putting in the scene where Stoick is on his way to the dragons nest because it is really short and only people who have watched HTTYD should be watching this**

**Arthur: You sure your not just too lazy?**

**Frost: Shut it**

**Arthur: Whatever you say**

**Merlin: Frost doesn't on us still, BBC and Dream Works does**

**Arthur: Please review and have a lovely life**

The next day had the teens training in a wooden maze as a deadly Nadder walked around trying to find them. As the teens ran around trying to hide Arthur moved so that he was standing below where Gaius was outside the kill ring watching from above.

"You know, I just happened to notice the book had nothing on Night Furies. Is there another book? Or a sequel? Maybe a little Night Fury pamphlet? WHOA!" Arthur tried to talk only to scream when a fire ball just missed hitting him in the head. Looking up he gasped when he saw the Nadder heading towards him.

"Focus Arthur! You're not even trying! Today is all about attack! Nadders are quick and light on their feet. Your job is to be quicker and lighter" Gaius instructed as Arthur quickly lost the Nadder in the maze. The Nadder soon found another victim, Percival who only just raised his shield to defend himself against the spikes the Nadder threw at him from its tail.

"I'm really beginning to question your teaching methods" he shouted up at the elderly man who seemed very board a having all the teens tell him that his teaching methods were unsafe.

"Look for its blind spot. Every Dragon has one. Find it, hide in it, and strike" Gaius supplied hoping that would stop them from yelling at him for a bit. The twins soon found the blind spot right in front of the Nadder and hid only for Morgana to gag as she smelt her brother.

"Do you ever bathe?" she asked while shoving Mordred slightly.

"If you don't like it, then just get your own blind spot" he snapped and shoved her right back.

"How about I give you one?!" Morgana threatened as the two head-butted only to have the Nadder spot them. They both looked at it and ran just before it could burn them to a crisp.

"Blind spot, yes. Deaf spot? Not so much" Gaius chuckled thinking it very amusing that the twins had stuffed up once again because they couldn't get along with one another.

"Hey, so how would one sneak up on a Night Fury?" Arthur called as he came to a stop and looked up at Gaius who sighed in frustration.

"None one's ever met one and lived to tell the tale. Now get in there!" the man yelled at the boy he had come to see as a son.

"I know, I know, but hypothetically—" Arthur argued.

"Arthur! Get down!" Gwen snapped making Arthur turn to see both her and Gawain crouched down as the Nadder walked past. Gwen counted to three before rolling across the ground to the other side of the wall and rushing away from the Nadder closely followed by Gawain. Arthur tried to copy what they had done but stuff up the roll alerting the Nadder to his presence. He screamed and quickly got to his feet and took off running just before the Nadder could close its jaws down on him.  
Arthur once again managed to lose the dragon in the maze and soon the Nadder found Gwen and Gawain and had them cornered. Gwen glared at the beast and raised her axe to attack only for Gawain to shove her out the way.

"Watch out babe. I'll take care of this" he smirked at her and threw his own axe only to miss completely. The Nadder even seemed to laugh at this as Gwen sent him a withering glare.

"The sun was in my eyes, Astrid. What do you want me to do, block out the sun? I could do that, but I don't have time right now!" Gawain rambled as the Nadder gave chase to Gwen who yelled out in panic.

"They probably take the daytime off. You know, like a cat. Has anyone ever seen one napping?" Arthur said having gone back to talk with Gaius.

"Arthur!" Gaius yelled in warning making the blonde turn around in shock. To see the wooden wall falling down with Gwen falling towards him.

"-Arthur!" Gwen shouted her own warning but the boy didn't have time to move before he was crushed under the girl's weight. When the dust cleared it showed both teens in a tangle of limbs and with Gwen's axe stuck on Arthur's shield.

"Oooh! Love on the battlefield!" Mordred teased as he watched the two struggle to untangle themselves.

"She could do better" Morgana laughed.

"Just... let me... why don't you..." Arthur said as he tried to get free. Gwen glared down at him only to gasp when she saw the Nadder heading towards them. Moving quickly she untangled herself and reached for her shield only to find it stuck. She pulled hard on it but it was stuck fast so she resorted to ripping the shield off Arthur's arms and swung at the Nadder's head will all her might. The dragon gave a whimper of pain and quickly moved away from the girl who was breathing heavily.

"Well done Gwen" Gaius praised as he went to put the Nadder away. The girl however scowled and turned her icy glare on Arthur who lay on the floor.

"Is this some kind of a joke to you?! Our parents' war is about to become ours. Figure out which side you're on" she snarled at him making Arthur frown in thought. Which side was he on? The Dragons or the Vikings? There was only one way to find out.

**Arthur: What the way to find out?**

**Frost: Read the next chapter and find out**

**Arthur: No fair**

**Merlin: Life's not fair, deal with it**

**Arthur: Why do you two always gang up on me?**

**Frost: Because we get along to well to go against each other**

**Arthur: I hate that**

**Merlin: Too bad for you then**

**Frost: Please review and have a fantastic week**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

**Frost: And here is chapter 9, be mindful that I have changed a few things to match the story line that I am taking and because that we have Merlin characters in this as well**

**Merlin: They are good changes though?**

**Frost: Oh I think so, but I guess other people will have to decide for themselves**

**Arthur: Will I finally get to see who Merlin is?**

**Frost: Maybe**

**Arthur: I hate when you get all mysterious on me**

**Frost: Well at least it means your never board**

**Arthur: True, Frost doesn't own us, BBC and Dream Works does**

**Merlin: Please review and enjoy**

Arthur walked slowly and carefully towards the gap in the wall of the cove that could just fit a small person through it. In one hand he held a shield tightly and in the other was a fish. Moving quickly he threw the fish out into the open and held his breath, but nothing happened. Poking his head round the side he frown only to jerk slightly as his shield got caught in the rock wall.

"Oh come one" he groaned as he tried to get it free but it wouldn't budge. Giving a frustrated sigh he bent down to grab the fish and walked warily into the open space of the cove. Arthur looked all around but couldn't see any sign of the Dragon and was beginning to think it had finally found a way out, but he was unaware of the cat like animal watching him from atop a large rock, cobalt blue eyes watching his every move.  
The Dragon began to move, making a soft growling sound as it did alerting Arthur to its presence. The boy gasp and felt his whole body freeze in place as the Dragon came to a stop just a few meters away from him, its eyes narrowed slightly and locked on the fish in his hand.

Using his head, Arthur held the fish out towards the Dragon that gave a small growling purr as its eyes narrowed even more. After a few seconds it began to creep forwards, its pupils growing larger, making it look innocent and even cuddly. A gurgling purr could be heard from its throat as it moved closer to Arthur until its eyes travelled to Arthur's torso and it backed off with an angry and aggressive growl, its eyes returning to angry slits.  
Arthur gasp in fear and moved his vest revealing his dagger. He reached down and as soon as his hand touched it the Dragon gave a loud, threatening growl that made the boy take a step back in fear. Moving slowly he picked it up and dropped it by his side but the Dragon still wasn't happy. It gave a small growl and jerked its head to the side prompting Arthur to use his foot to kick the dagger away where it landed in the lake.

The Dragon watched this before sitting up, its eyes going incredibly large and its ears standing up, making it look cute and harmless, like a house cat. It was almost enough to make Arthur laugh, after all, he couldn't quite believe he was looking at the most feared Dragon known to Viking kind.  
Holding out the fish again the Dragon approached more confidently this time, a deep, content rumble sounding within its chest. When it was right in front of Arthur it opened its mouth and stared between him and the fish but something wasn't right, there were no teeth in its mouth.

"Huh. Toothless. I could've sworn you had..." Arthur mused only to gasp when teeth suddenly appeared in the Dragon's mouth and it snatched the fish from his hands, eating it in one go and licking its lips as well.

"Teeth" Arthur finished nervously as he stared up at the Dragon who was watching him intently with its stunning blue eyes. The Dragon suddenly lowered its head and began to walk closer to Arthur who backed up and fell to the floor. He kept backing up till his back hit a rock and he just stared up at the beast that could kill him in a matter of seconds if it wanted too.

"Uh, no. No, I don't have any more" Arthur stammered as the Dragon's head lifted so that they were eyes level with each other, a pair of frightened blue eyes staring into an equally blue pair of eyes that were filled with curiosity. The Dragon's eyes suddenly rolled back into its head and it make some strange noised before it regurgitated half of the fish up onto Arthur's lap.

"Erg" Arthur stared down at it in mild disgust before looking back up at the Dragon that had sit down in front of him, staring at him expectantly. Arthur sat there not really knowing what to do till the Dragon glanced down at the fish then back at Arthur and realization dawned on his face.  
With a small sigh he reluctantly brought the raw, saliva covered fish to his mouth and took a bite. The fish was slimy and made his tongue cringe in disgust. With a small smile he looked up at the Dragon and offered the fish back to it but the Dragon just looked at him and swallowed loudly making Arthur groan loudly. Mustering all his will power, the blonde swallowed the fish though it did take a few tries. With a shiver he looked back up and smiled at the Dragon that narrowed its eyes in confusion.

Arthur watched in shock as the Dragon seemed to…to smile back at him! It was a gummy smile, no teeth could be seen and the Dragon seemed to make a happy grunt at having copied what the tiny human had done. Once again, Arthur felt like his soul was singing in joy and the warm feeling returned, like his body had found its other half, its other half of the same coin.  
Moving to sit on his knees, Arthur reached out a shaking hand towards the majestic creature. The Dragon watched and gave a loud growl, teeth showing themselves and eyes going back to thin slits and it took off into the air. The boy watched in sadness as the Dragon lost control and plummeted back to the earth with a loud crash and a roar of sadness, despair and frustration.

He watched as the Dragon shook its body and breathed fire onto the ground, making a nice warm bed for itself before settling down. But a movement from the tree above it drew its attention. A beautiful falcon, a Merlin, stood there in its nest calling out to the sky. The Dragon watched with wide eyes as the Merlin took to the skies, flying away, being free.  
Arthur watched as well before coming to sit by the Dragon's side, being mindful to give the mighty animal its space. The Dragon for its part just looked at him with a slightly annoyed expression before laying down and covering its eyes with its remaining tail fin for sleep.

Arthur smiled and began to move closer to the 'sleeping' Dragon, hand held out towards the tail to touch it when suddenly the tail moved to reveal bright blue eyes that were watching him intently. Arthur quickly stood up and walked away feeling slightly sheepish and abashed as the Dragon have an annoyed huff and climbed a tree for sleep where it hopefully wouldn't be disturbed by small human hatchlings.  
When the Dragon woke up it immediately looked around for the small human and its bright blue eyes were soon drawn to a small rock where the hatchling sat. The Dragon made its way over and saw the boy drawing a picture of him in the dirt! Arthur paid the beats no heed and continued with his drawing, listening as the Dragon purred happily and made small chirping noises.

He did look up however when the Dragon walked away and snapped a giant branch off a tree and walked back towards him. He could only watch in amusement and slight awe as the Dragon began to drag the branch though the dirt, making its own version of a drawing around him. It even went as ar as to look over at him and 'add' in features of him. When it was done all you could see were scribbles in the dirt but to the Dragon it was a work of art!  
Arthur looked around in amazement and began to walk forward only to stop when the Dragon growled at him. Looking down he could see he had stepped on one of the scribbled lines. Lifting his foot the Dragon stopped growling, putting his foot back on the line made it growl again. Testing his theory out a few times Arthur suddenly stepped over the line and the Dragon didn't growl, but purred happily making the blonde smile warmly at it.

Arthur moved around the lines, almost looking like he was dancing till a shadow fell over him and a deep heavy breath made his hair move. Turning around he looked up at the Night Fury who look right back at him. Moving slowly, carefully, the young boy lifted his hand towards its head but the Dragon still growled at him in warning. But a thought entered Arthur's mind, a thought that might just work.  
Turn to face away he lifted his hand and held it out. This time, the Dragon didn't growl, but stared wide eyed at the hand. The Dragon could see, this boy, this hatchling was putting all its trust in him for the first rule in the animal kingdom was to never take your eyes of the other encase of attack. But this boy was looking away, showing complete trust, complete faith in him, and it made the Dragon's eyes soften.

With just a moment's hesitation, the Dragon moved its head forward, pressing his nose into the tiny but warm palm of the boy's hand and closed its own eyes showing the same amount of trust right back.

Arthur gasped slightly at the feel of the ruff but soft scales under his palm and turned to face the Dragon that still had its eyes closed. When they opened and the animal pulled back it stared deep into Arthur's electric blue eyes with its own cobalt orbs. And Arthur watched in shock as those bright blue eyes flashed molten gold, unaware that his own eyes were flashing the same colour. And in that moment, he felt a bond so strong, so much like he'd never felt before tie itself around him and this Dragon as a single word echoed through his mind. A word that held meaning, love, friendship, and brotherhood deep within it.

"Merlin"

**Frost: So what do you all think?**

**Arthur: That was...actually not bad**

**Frost: Why thank you Arthur**

**Merlin: I didn't think you had it in you to be nice to people**

**Arthur: Oh very funny Merlin**

**Merlin: Well I try**

**Arthur: At least I finally know who Merlin is**

**Frost: And so does everyone else! Yay!**

**Merlin: Please review everyone and see you all next time**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

**Frost: This is a really short chapter just so you know and also, I will be changing a few scenes with Merlin and Arthur because it will fit the story line better for them**

**Merlin: Sounds reasonable**

**Frost: Yep, now, on with the show!**

**Merlin: She still doesn't own us**

Arthur didn't know how long the two stood there staring into each other's eyes before the Dragon, now named Merlin, took off leaving Arthur feeling breathless and slightly weak in the knees. He walked back to Berk in a daze wondering how he could have known Merlin's name and why his bright blue eyes had turned molten gold for a few seconds. Arthur was so lost in thought he was surprised to find himself atop one of the many watch towers with all the other teens as Gaius told them the story of how he lost his arm and leg.

"And with one twist he took my hand and swallowed it whole. And I saw the look on his face. I was delicious. He must have passed the word, because it wasn't a month before another one of them took my leg" Gaius finished dramatically making Arthur want to roll his eyes, that story changed every time the elderly man said it.

"Isn't it weird to think that your hand was inside a Dragon? Like if your mind was still in control of it, you could have killed the Dragon from the inside by crushing his heart or something" Percival said excitedly while playing with the two drum sticks he held over the roaring fire.

"I swear I'm so angry right now. I'll avenge your beautiful hand and your beautiful foot. I'll chop off the legs of every Dragon I fight, with my face" Gawain snarled not realizing how stupid he sounded.

"Un-unh. It's the wings and the tails you really want. If it can't fly, it can't get away. A downed Dragon is a dead Dragon" Gaius said making a troubled look cross Arthur's face as his thoughts turned to Merlin, alone in the cove, unable to fly, all because of him.

"Alright. I'm off to bed. You should be too. Tomorrow we get into the big boys. Slowly but surely making our way up to the Monstrous Nightmare. But who'll win the honour of killing it?" Gaius smiled as he walked away down the stairs, leaving the teens to talk amongst themselves.

"It's gonna be me. It's my destiny. See?" Mordred said as he showed off a tattoo on his left side much to the others shock.

"Your mom let you get a tattoo?" Percival gasped.

"It's not a tattoo. It's a birthmark" Mordred defended himself.

"Okay, I've been stuck with you since birth, and that was never there before" Morgana pointed out making her brother glare at her.

"Yes it was. You've just never seen me from the left side until now" Mordred snapped. While they all argued Gwen looked up to see that Arthur's fish was cooked but the boy himself was gone. Standing up she walked to the stairs just in time to see the blonde vanish from sight. She frowned but shook her head and went back to stand with her friends.  
Meanwhile, Arthur stood in the blacksmiths and quickly drew up plans to make a new tail fin for Merlin so that hopefully, he could fly again. Working long into the night the boy welded and shaped bits of metal together and created a leather casing to go over the top of the structure. When he was done, he had a perfect replica of a Night Furies tail fin held in his hands.

**Frost: See, told you it was short**

**Arthur: I liked it**

**Merlin: So did I, I just can't wait to see what happens next**

**Frost: Sadly you'll have to wait like everyone else**

**Merlin: I can respect that**

**Arthur: Please review and see you all next time**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

**Frost: This is where the story kind of branches off from the movie and takes it's own path. You see more of Arthur and Merlin's growing friendship, that and I will be breaking the montage up into longer chapters**

**Merlin: So this story will take a little longer to finish then?**

**Frost: That is correct**

**Arthur: So much for having it finished by today**

**Frost: *Glares* TOOTHLESS!**

***Toothless comes flying in***

**Frost: Would you be so kind as to escort Arthur out of here?**

**Toothless: *Roars happily and turns to face Arthur***

**Arthur: Hay come on now, I thought we were friends Frost!**

**Frost: Oh we are, I just need a break from you sometimes, bye**

**Merlin: Yeah see ya Arthur!**

**Arthur: AAAAAHHHHHH! *Is taken away by Toothless***

**Merlin: I love that Dragon**

**Frost: Me too**

**Merlin: Frost doesn't own us still, please review and have a nice day unlike Arthur**

"Hey Merlin! I brought breakfast. I hope you're hungry" Arthur called as he dumped the basket of raw fish in front of his friend who purred in delight at seeing all the fish. Arthur watched as Merlin dug into the food as if he had never eaten before and while the Dragon was distracted he made his way towards his tail.

"Okay, that's disgusting. Uh... we've got some salmon... some nice Icelandic cod... and a whole smoked eel" Arthur said proudly only to frown when Merlin gave a very angry growl at the dead eel, his eyes turning into thin slits. Arthur reached forward and picked up the eel and held it out to Merlin, wondering what the problem was when suddenly the Dragon have a loud, frightened roar as if in pain making the blonde panic and throw the eel away.

"No, no, no! It's okay. Yeah, I don't like eel much either" Arthur soothed the Night Fury who snorted back and shook his head as if saying _how could you be so stupid you prat?_

"Oh don't look at me like that Merlin, how was I supposed to know?" Arthur shot right back making Merlin jerk his head back in surprise before he bared his teeth and hissed at the boy but not in anger, it was more of a mocking gesture.

"Don't be such a girl Merlin" Arthur teased his friend who snorted angrily but turned back to his food and began to eat happily once more. The blonde rolled his eyes at the Dragon but a small smile was playing on his lips. It was nice to finally have a friend. Shaking those thoughts away Arthur turned his attention to Merlin's tail and the new tail fin he held in his arms.

"Okay. That's it. That's it, just stick with good stuff. And don't you mind me. I'll just be back here. Minding my own business" Arthur muttered to himself as he tried to attach the new tail fin but each time it got close Merlin would move his tail. Arthur looked back at his friend who was still eating the fish hungrily, not paying the blonde any notice.

"It's ... okay..." Arthur snapped as the tail kept moving till finally he was able to put the new fin on. As he did the straps he was unaware that Merlin had frozen and was moving his remaining tail fin around in confusion. The Dragon's eyes suddenly widened in realization at what the human hatchling was doing and his mouth seemed to drop open in shock.

"There. That's not too bad. It works" Arthur smiled at his handy work not noticing Merlin's wings stretching out, ready to take flight. That's why Arthur was shocked when the Dragon suddenly took off with him still on his tail!

"Whoa! No! No! No!" Arthur cries out and he hangs on for dear life as Merlin flies higher only to start falling to the ground. The Night Fury roar in anger and looked down at his tail to see the fake fin fluttering about, not moving in sync with his other fin. Arthur quickly realized the problem and used his hand to pull the fin open, sending them shoring up into the air. With the wind rushing through his golden locks Arthur couldn't stop to laugh that rose from his mouth.

"Oh my... it's working! Yes! Yes, I did it" Arthur yelled in joy alerting Merlin that he was carrying a passenger. An almost cheeky smile appeared on his face and he did a sharp turn sending Arthur flying off his tail and into the lake.

"AAAAAGGGGHHHHH!"

Merlin smiled only to shriek in confusion and anger as he suddenly dropped from the air and also crash landed into the lake sending a large wave of water into the air. When he surfaced he saw Arthur floating not far away with a huge grin on his face.

"Yeah!" the boy cried making the Dragon roll its eyes as it climbed from the water, Arthur following in its wake, "Oh man, did you see that Merlin? It worked! It actually worked! I just need to make a few modifications until its perfect"

Merlin listened as the boy rambled on as he lay down and quickly lit a fire to help dry his scales. He watched as the human hatchling sat down by his side and leaned against his stomach shivering with cold but still smiling. He purred slightly as he watched Arthur take off his wet vest and lay it by the fire to dry before the boy once again settled back against his warm body.

"You know Merlin, you're the first real friend I've ever had" Arthur said suddenly making Merlin's eyes snap open as he turned to face the boy, filled with confusion as to why this youngling didn't have any friends. When he had been a hatchling he had two good friends, Will the Timberjack and Freya the Changewing. Sadly, both his friends had died many years ago in a dragon raid they had done on a village just North of Berk.  
He gentle nudged the small human and made a sad crooning noise, wanting to know why his human was all alone. He smelled alone as well, barely any other smells other than his own clinging to his skin.

"We are friends…right?" Arthur asked nervously and Merlin gave a loud happy roar in agreement making the boy smile and cuddle up against the Night Fury, "It's nice to not be alone anymore"

Merlin watched as the boy drifted off to sleep and looked down sadly. He knew what it was like to be alone, when his friends had died he'd been all alone. He was different from the other dragons and was the last of his kind. Yes, Merlin knew what it felt like to be alone which is why he wasn't going to let this little human hatchling be alone. He would care for him, protect him, teach him the ways of a dragon and most of all, be his friend.

**Frost: As you can see, I extended the scene here because the story is starting to change slightly**

**Merlin: I like that I am very powerful and scary in this**

**Frost: So do I, it suits you**

**Merlin: Thank you**

**Frost: You are most welcome**

**Merlin: Please review everyone and see you all next chapter**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

**Frost: You'll get to see more how the story is changing in this chapter**

**Merlin: I read ahead and I think I know where your going with this**

**Frost: Shhh! Don't tell anyone**

**Merlin: Cross my heart and hope to die, I won't tell a soul**

**Frost: Your the best Merlin! *Gives him a big hug***

**Merlin: And I think your the best as well**

**Arthur: *rolling his eyes* Frost still doesn't own us, we belong to BBC and or Dream Works, please review and have a nice day**

Merlin kept watch throughout the night, curled up tightly around his human hatchling that he was being to associate with the name Arthur. The golden haired lad stayed curled up by the Dragon's side for warmth but even so, Merlin made sure the small fire didn't burn itself out during the night. When the first rays of the morning light entered the cove Merlin felt it was time to wake the boy from his sleep. Using his muzzle, Merlin gentle nuzzled Arthur till the boy opened his eyes and stared up at him with his own stunning blue eyes.

"Merlin, what's the matter?" Arthur asked with a yawn and sat up with a groan. He blinked sleepily before he gasped and jumped to his feet, "Oh no! I'm late!"

Arthur spun around and quickly got a head rush, sway from side to side dangerously and making Merlin growl in concern. The Dragon stood up and used his own body to keep the boy standing on his own two feet until the dizzy spell left. When it did Arthur smiled gratefully at his friend and threw on his vest.

"Thanks Merlin but I really have to go. If I'm late again Gaius will kill me" he said before rushing off leaving a very confused and slightly worried Merlin behind. After all, why would someone want to kill his human just for being late?

Arthur thankfully wasn't late to Dragon training and got there just as the others were entering the ring. They all sent him glares and curious glances, wondering where the blonde had been all night but no one bothered to ask. Gaius quickly divided them all up into teams, Gawain with Mordred, Gwen with Morgana and Percival with Arthur and handed them each a bucket of water. When they were all standing in the middle of the ring he opened the door to the Zippelback cage and a burst of green gas exploded into the ring hiding all the teens from view.

"Today is about teamwork. Now, a wet Dragon head can't light its fire. The Hideous Zippelback is extra tricky. One head breathes gas, the other head lights it. Your job is to know which is which" Gaius called as all the teens stood back to back with their partners.

"Razor sharp, serrated teeth that inject venom for pre-digestion. Prefers ambush attack, crushing its victims in it's..." Percival muttered making Arthur scowl up at him.

"Will you please stop that?!" Arthur hissed at him making the larger boy snap his mouth shut and look slightly sheepish.

"If that Dragon shows either of his faces, I'm gonna- there!" Gawain said to Mordred when he saw a Dragon shaped shadow and they both threw their water only to discover that it had been Gwen and Morgana.

"Hey! It's us, idiots!" Morgana snarled angrily making her brother smirk.

"Your butts are getting bigger. We thought you were a Dragon" he laughed.

"Not that there's anything wrong with a Dragon-esque figure" Gawain said with a smile to Gwen who punched him in the face and knocked him to the floor. A hiss sounded making them tense and Gwen to slowly raise her bucket.

"Wait" she hissed as silence rung out till suddenly a green dragon tail came from nowhere and knocked both Gwen and Morgana to the ground and in effect, making them spill their buckets of water as well.

"Oh, I'm hurt! I am very much hurt!" Mordred yelled out as the tail hit him again sending him crashing to the floor.

"Chances of survival are dwindling into single digits now" Percival whimpered just as a head emerged from the green cloud making him start in fear. The large boy quickly threw the water over the head only for green gas to escape its mouth as the dragon glared angrily at him.

"Oh, wrong head" he chuckled only to scream when the dragon sprayed him in gas as he ran away in fear. The second head appeared clicking its tongue and making small sparks appear as it looked down at Arthur, the only person left with a bucket of water.

"Now Arthur!" Gaius yelled as Arthur threw his bucket at the right head only for the water not to reach the Dragon before it fell back to the ground making Arthur sigh.

"Oh come on" he groaned wondering why he seemed to have the worst luck on Berk. The Dragons growled and moved forward making the blonde fall to the ground with a gasp.

"Arthur!" Gaius yelled in fear only to stop in shock as the Zippelback began to shriek as if in pain and back away from Arthur who was holding his hands out towards it.

"Back! BACK! BACK! Now don't you make me tell you again!" Arthur shouted as he backed the Zippelback into its cage where it cowered against the wall in fear.

"Yes, that's right. Back into your cage. Now think about what you've done" Arthur said as he secretly pulled the eel from his vest and threw it into the cage making the dragon hiss and growl in fear as he closed the doors. When he turned to saw Gaius and the teens staring at him in shock and he gave a weak smile.

"Okay! So are we done? Because I've got some things I need to, uh...Yep... see you tomorrow" Arthur yelled as he ran from the kill ring and back into the forest with a large smile on his face. He didn't stop running until he was in the cove and could see Merlin sitting by the lake.  
The Night Fury looked up when he heard Arthur's approach and stood and ran to meet him, purring happily when he felt the joy radiating of the boy in waves that made his heart and soul sing along with the boys.

"Merlin! You'll never believe it but I actually did well in training today, I was better than anyone! All because of you as well for teaching me that trick with the eel!" Arthur yelled happily making Merlin give a gummy smile, proud that his human had learned something that had helped keep him safe.

"I mean, just think of all the other things I could learn from you that could help me get through Training, then maybe my dad won't see me as a failure or mistake" Arthur rambled, unaware of what his words had done.

Merlin was shocked at what his human had said about his father. The boy's father thought of him as a mistake! No wonder the child was so deprived of love and attention if his own sire didn't even want him. It made the Dragon's heart hurt and he purred sadly, gently nudging the boy making Arthur turn and look at him in confusion.

"What's wrong Merlin?" he asked wondering why his friend was suddenly so upset. The dragon just whined sadly and pressed his head against Arthur's chest, hoping to show that while the boys sire may think him a mistake he thought the world of him. Arthur wrapped his arms around Merlin's head, still confused about why the Dragon was suddenly so sad. A thought occurred that maybe he was sad because he can no longer fly. Feeling guilty Arthur ran a hand over Merlin's head and gazed into his cobalt blue eyes.

"Don't worry, you'll fly again soon, I promise" he vowed making Merlin purr happily and nuzzle him. Although it wasn't the real reason as to why he was sad he was glade that the boy had enough heart to think about others before himself. Merlin watched as Arthur pulled out the tail fin and allowed him to see how he moved the remaining tail fin around. The boy took notes and started sketching things but the thing that caught Merlin's attention was the drawing of a saddle.  
At first he felt slightly offended, having a human ride him! But then the more he thought about it, the more right it felt. To have Arthur up there in the clouds with him. He could, in a way, teach the youngling how to fly!

When Arthur returned the next day with a saddle in hand Merlin crouched down playfully and gave a small growl, looking very much like a playful kitten. Whenever Arthur tried to place the saddle on the Night Fury Merlin would dance away and do a Dragon's equivalent to a laugh making Arthur sigh in frustration.

"Merlin!" the blonde yelled after what felt like the hundredth attempt at getting the saddle on the Dragon. Merlin for his part stopped in his play and stared at Arthur while bowing his head in apology making the boy sigh and gently pet the Dragon's muzzle, "I know you're having fun but this is serious, if I get this right you may get to fly again"

Merlin made a small rumble deep in his chest at the thought of flying through the skies with Arthur alongside him. It made him smile his gummy smile and he willingly settled down and allowed Arthur to fasten the saddle to his back. Once that was done the boy himself climbed on and the two were amazed at how right it felt. To be together, as one.

"Everything seems to be in order, and it's a perfect fit" Arthur smiled down at his friend who huff in reply and smiled right back at him, "Now to test it out"

Arthur tied some rope to his foot and the fake tail fin and soon the pair were flying through the air, though very unsteadily mind you. Try as he might Arthur just couldn't get the tail fin to do what he wanted and soon both he and Merlin were sent crashing into a field of long grass.

"Yeah! Whoa! Whoa! Whoa!" Arthur shouted as he rolled from the saddle and out of the long grass. Standing up he rushed to see if Merlin was alright only to see him rolling around in the grass and purring like mad. Arthur stood there dumbfounded as he picked up a few blades of grass and looked between it and his friend who was still rolling around in it.

"What the?" Arthur wondered aloud as Merlin slowly walked over to him, still purring and with a goofy smile on his face. Arthur raised an eyebrow and looked back down at the grass he held wondering what it was. As he thought this he was unaware that his eyes flashed gold and suddenly, two words popped into his head.

_Dragon nip_

"Dragon nip?" he wondered and Merlin nodded his head happily making Arthur look up at him with wide eyes before he smiled, "This could come in handy when I'm in the ring"

Merlin rumbled happily and nodded his head excitedly. His human hatchling was learning! He was learning how to be a dragon! And merlin would keep teaching him until he knew all there was to know.

**Frost: So what do you all think about the things I added in?**

**Merlin: I like em'**

**Arthur: Why is it Merlin training me? It should be the other way round!**

**Frost: Oh hush up you big baby**

**Merlin: Yeah, don't be such a girl Arthur**

**Arthur: *Glaring at Merlin* I hate you**

**Merlin: Love you too**

**Frost: Please review and have a wonderful day**


End file.
